finaldestinationfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
Wendy Christensen
Wendy Christensen是過山車出軌意外的生還者，亦是死者Jason的女朋友，與及是另一名生還者Kevin和另一名死者Carrie的好朋友，同時也是麥基利高中學校的學生。Wendy is the school´s "control freak" since she directs the yearbook staff of her school. Before getting on a roller-coaster ride known as Devil's Flight, she begins to have the feeling of "having no control". Shortly after seating in the roller-coaster, she suffers a premonition of the entire ride derailing and brutally killing her and all the passengers. After waking up, she panics and warns the passengers of the derailment. Ten people, including Wendy, were able to leave while others stayed. As Wendy leaves the ride after being ousted by security, she sees that her premonition turns real and watches everyone on board getting killed in horror. Wendy becomes depressed over the death of her boyfriend, Jason Wise and plans to not attend graduation. Before leaving, her friend Kevin Fischer talks to her about the Flight 180 legend (Final Destination). Wendy doesn't believe him and drives home in despair. As she returns, she looks at the photos she took with her camera during the night of Devil's Flight. Wendy notices that the photos contain clues to the deaths of the survivors. Wendy then teams up with Kevin to help the others before they die. However, in the end, she is only able to save herself, Kevin, and her sister Julie Christensen while the other survivors suffer gruesome fates. If she died Wendy was the tenth and last survivor to die. Death At the end of the movie, Wendy is reunited with Julie and Kevin on a subway train. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition., this being of the subway's derailment, which kills Julie, Kevin, herself, and everyone else on board. Wendy saw that after the crash, she would be the sole survivor. She was in the middle of the tracks, and couldn't move because her leg is seemingly broken. A moment later, another subway train speeds towards her, and as she screams in terror, is splattered. Wendy wakes up and informs Kevin about the derailment. Kevin pulls the emergency breaks, but they do not work and the train continues to travel along the tracks. Shortly before the credits roll, loud crashing and metal screeching can be heard. It can be assumed (since the train didn't stop and Wendy saw several clues foreshadowing the derailment) that she died. Signs/Clues *'Ian was never meant to kill Wendy. Wendy just mistook her clue in the photograph (A shirt with 'McKinley') as a sign that Ian will be the cause of her death. The 'McKinley' clue was actually referring to the Cherry picker that was supposed to kill Wendy, but killed Ian instead. Ian died because he was (unknowingly) intervening with Wendy's death just by standing in their way.' *While Wendy is on Train 081, she has a brief vision of a photo of her and Jason, who was one of the casulties of Devil's Flight, foreshadowing that she would be soon reunited with him in afterlife. *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *The voice of the mortician from the first two movies plays the conductor on the train. *A subway musician starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which is a recurring song in the movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In an alternate ending, Wendy is run over and splattered by a train, and then the credits roll. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Wendy's on the same train Julie and Kevin are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Wendy didn't die would be baffling. But another possibility is that since Wendy had a premonition of the collision, she could have had used her knowledge of what was going to happen to her advantage in order to save Julie and Kevin and herself from their gruesome fate. But of course, this is still unknown. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Desination 2.Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate but it is non-canon. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination so there is still the slight possibility that they have not died. Although in The Final Destination, since the introduction shows all the deaths in the Final Destination series, it could've proved that Wendy died getting ran over by a train. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie all live in the novel. *Jason Wise, her boyfriend, said this: "Meet you at the end," before getting on the coaster and dying, presumably forshadowing her death '''AT THE END '''of the movie.